


The Cat

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien cat falls through The Rift</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Phobia- Ailurophobia (fear of cats)

When The Rift alarm went off Ianto never expected to find a scared cat crouched in a corner of The Hub. It was the size of a large house cat and it's fur was black except for its paws and chest which were white. 

As his heart beat fast, Ianto knew he shouldn't be afraid (it seemed harmless) but he was. There was just something about even Earth cats that made him shake.

'Oh, so cute!' He heard Tosh exclaim. She moved a few feet away from the cat and as she kelt down she held out her hand. The cat sniffed the air and slowly moved to Tosh. Closer and closer it moved as Ianto moved farther away.

Soon, Tosh gently picked it up and held it close. The cat purred loudly.

'Cute kitten, huh?' Jack said as he put his hand on Ianto's shoulder

'Kitten? You mean it's going to get even bigger?' Ianto said trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

'Oh, yeah. Those cats grow to weigh at least six stone.'

'Six stone!' Ianto said hoping that Tosh didn't get to attached, but still having the sinking feeling that she would.

A year later, Ianto watched as the (now full grown) cat that weighed seven stone was on the floor of Tosh's flat getting its bully rubbed by Tosh. She had named it Newton and he wore a pink collar around his neck. He seemed to enjoy sleeping with Myfanwy in her nest when Tosh brought him to The Hub.

'Want to rub my belly?' Jack asked from where he stood next to Ianto.

Ianto looked over at Jack and said, 'Be good and I'll rub more than your belly tonight.'

Jack grinned and Ianto thought maybe a giant cat wasn't so bad.


End file.
